Known as one of methods of examining human bodies using an X-ray is angiography. According to the angiography, a contrast medium is injected into a blood vessel of an examination subject, and the flow of the contrast medium is photographed by an X-ray imaging system. Thus, the shape of the blood vessel itself and the like are observed. Each of PTLs 1 and 2 discloses this type of X-ray imaging system (X-ray imaging apparatus).
The X-ray imaging system (X-ray imaging apparatus) described in PTL 1 includes: a C-type arm; a six-axis robot arm which suspends the C-type arm from a ceiling to support the C-type arm; an X-ray tube provided at one end portion of the C-type arm; and an X-ray detector provided at the other end portion of the C-type arm.
The X-ray imaging system described in PTL 2 includes: a first robot arm suspended from a ceiling; an X-ray tube supported by the first robot arm; a second robot arm provided on a floor; and an imaging apparatus supported by the second robot arm. According to this X-ray imaging system, the robot arms operate such that the X-ray tube and the imaging apparatus are moved oppositely relative to each other in two respective planes which are parallel.